


Soy Sauce

by misomilk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Polyamory, Post-Timeskip, Streamer Kenma, atsuhinaken, idek where in the timeline it can happen but there ya go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misomilk/pseuds/misomilk
Summary: Atsumu looks for where their bottle of soysauce is and Kenma would rather not deal with this right now.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 31





	Soy Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> Atsukenhina living together au (could be brazil, could be tokyo, could be osaka, idk how itd be possible but ye)

Kenma was in the midst of streaming, about an hour in, when his frequent headache by the name of Miya Atsumu barged into his room, exclaiming, “Kenmaaaaaa. Where’d ye put the soy sauce?”

A long, exaggerated sigh slipped from Kenma’s lips. “Shush, I’m playing. Didn’t you see the sign on the door?”

“The sign? OH. Shit. Are you streaming right now?”

Though Kenma wished the other would take that as a sign (a very obvious sign) to leave the room, what Atsumu did instead was approach him. He looked into the camera, waved, and tried his best to speak in English. “Hey, hello! Nice to meet you, my friends.” Even though it came out broken.

“Shut it. You’re embarrassing me.” Kenma glared his way, a pout on his lips.

“Yeah, yeah. I get it. I’m too handsome to be on camera.” He added, dramatically. “Didn’t mean to steal yer spotlight, Kenma.” Atsumu ran a hand through his hair just like in one of those photoshoots he’d been on recently. It got on Kenma’s nerves. What does the female population see in him? “But really, the soy sauce.”

“We’ve run out.” Kenma grumbled, trying to focus on the game where he’s just encountered a random enemy.

“Really? I coulda sworn I bought some last week.”

“Then remember where you placed it.”

“ _ You _ were the one that put things back last night!!”

“Kenma~” Shouyou peeked into the room, his voice calming Kenma. “Do you know where the soy sauce is?”

“Lower cabinet, next to the fridge.” Kenma immediately replied, sending Atsumu to start ranting just as he expected. Kenma sighed again.

“Thanks, Ken-- Wait, isn’t Kenma streaming??” Shouyou gasped. “Atsumu-san, you shouldn’t bother Kenma when he’s streaming!!!”

“This li’l shit lied to me!!” Atsumu continued to rant as Shouyou pushed him to the door. Shouyou soon headed out after him, but not before going back to Kenma to plant a kiss on his cheek and wishing him luck.

***

“Kenma hates me.” Atsumu wilted onto the table, watching Shouyou’s back as the younger prepared some  _ oyakodon _ for dinner.

“No, he doesn’t.” Shouyou laughed, bright like the sun, light as a feather. “He just doesn’t like being disturbed during his streams. You know that!”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t push  _ you _ out of the room when you do.”

“Doesn’t he?”

“He doesn’t.”

“Hmmm,” Shouyou paused to think. He put a bit more soy sauce into the saucepan. “I think he gets mad because you make it a point to distract him. Kind of like you’re seeking his attention?”

“I dunn’ do that!”

Shouyou laughed and looked back at Atsumu, grinning widely. “You do.”

***

Hours later, when Kenma’s done with his stream, the three of them sit down and have dinner together. Shouyou wasn’t sure what Atsumu’s problem was, why he seemed to think Kenma hated him. Right here, right now, Atsumu and Kenma were having a decent conversation without any of them starting a fight. Plus, Shouyou can see in the bouts of silence in between discussions, Kenma looks at Atsumu softly, like he’s longing for him. Shouyou would know that look. Kenma looks at him that way, too, when Kenma thinks Shouyou’s not paying attention.

When they’re in bed together would probably be the biggest hint that Kenma doesn’t hate Atsumu at all. Once their clothes are off their bodies, Kenma seeks Shouyou’s touch first, but leans into Atsumu’s lips to kiss. They look so good when they kiss, Shouyou can’t help but watch for a while, and then he’s pulled into the kiss by two loving arms. The three of them get into the heat of their sex, that it didn’t matter anymore who’s inside who, who’s touching what. They’re all connected, united, even as they reach the highest of highs.

Sandwiched between Kenma and Atsumu as the three of them start to fall asleep, Shouyou counted himself so lucky to ever be in a position like this.

Kenma dug his face into the crook of Shouyou’s neck, pressing one more kiss there. “Good night, Shouyou.”

“G’night, Kenma.”

Atsumu pulled the covers up higher to cover all of them. “G’night, Shouyou-kun.”

“G’night, Atsumu-san.”

The three of them soon fell asleep, their hands entangled on top of Shouyou, united even in their dreams.


End file.
